The Sorecerss
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: A sorceress comes to Ouran Academy saying that Haruhi is a sorceress and Takashi is a sorcerer. What happens when Kyouya finds out her secret? (The first song is called Paper Moon. I don't know who it's by. I just know that the song is Soul Eater opening 2) Kyouya/?


CHAPTER 1

HARUHI POV:

"Men and Haruhi we are going to be sorcerers this time. So everyone change into your costume." Tamaki yelled to us.

"Okay boss but why?" Hikaru asked

"Because I want to." He said

I sweat dropped for his answer.

"Okay, whatever." Karou said

Suddenly the door opened. A girl walked in. She was wearing weird clothes. She looked at Tamaki.

"You shouldn't mock my kind. Please don't put those on unless you are really sorceress." She said

"Are you a sorceress?" Hunny-senpai asked

"Yes I am. My name is Alice. I am full Sorceress." She said

"Wow! I have never met a real sorceress." Tamaki said stupidly

"If you are a sorceress, the prove it." The twins said in unison.

She then lifted a weird wand thingy and pointed to Mori-senpai.

"You are a sorcerer. I have come to bring you to school to begin your training." She said

"What no way." We all said in unison

"No Takashi you can't leave me. I'll miss you too much!" Hunny said crying and clinging on to Mori-senpai

"I can't go." He said

"You have no choice. Your father said it to be before he died. Your parents were both sorceres." She said

She then pointed to me.

"You are a sorceress. You will also come." She said

Everyone gasped.

"So you finally came to pick me up. I have been waiting you know." I said

"Haruhi you are a sorceress?" Tamaki asked

"No I am a sorcerer." I said sarcastically

"What no way you really are a sorceress." Everyone said in unsion

"Alright you two lets go."Alice said

"Okay." I said following Alice

"I am very sorry but these two cannot go. Haruhi has a debt to pay and Mori-senpai has to stay here so he can entertain girls. So they cannot go." Kyouya said

"Well how much is Haruhi's debt. For Takashi I can send someone someone to replace him." Alice said

"Haruhi's debt is 8,000,000 yen, and people already love Mori-senpai." Kyouya said

"Then I shall send someone better than Takashi. I shall pay Haruhi's debt for her. How did you get the debt?" She asked me

"I knocked over a vase." I said

"Oh then I shall get you the vase to replace the old one." She said to Kyouya

"No I'd rather have Haruhi repay it herself. Mori-senpai cannot ever be replaced." Kyouya said to Alice

"Well I am sorry there is no way for Haruhi to repay her debt herself. Takashi Morinozuka and Haruhi Fujoika will be leaving today. There is no other way of saying it, but they have to leave." Alice said

"If you take them then I will have everyone of my police track you down and boot you out of Japan for the rest of your life. I will also take down your school and never allow theses types of schools to ever be made again. I shall also boot your family out of Japan as well. When you are resuicted then you shall be booted out again. Until you stop coming back to life. If you say no then that is what will happen. No one wants that to happen to them now do they, so I suggest you leave on your marry little way." Kyouya said

"Fine but I shall be back for them. There is no way that you'll be expecting it." Alice said

"Well then I shall have one of my police follow them every where they go until you leave us alone for good." Kyouya

Alice glared at Kyouya and Kyouya glared right back. Then she left.

"Kyouya are you really going to have a police in your track force actually stalk us?" I asked him

"Of course. We need you to repay your debt and we also need Mori-senpai to entertain girls so then we can get more money." Kyouya said

KYOUYA POV:

'Plus I don't want to lose Haruhi.' I thought

I went back to typing again and ignored everyone asking Haruhi if she really is a sorceress. When I found out about it I was also surprised. I never knew that Haruhi was a sorerecess. No one would ever even guess that. Well looks like I'll have to protect Haruhi and Mori-senpai with my task force. We heard some singing outside. Everyone went to the window to see who was singing. I even looked outside. I saw Alice singing. She was sitting on a tree branch. (Paper Moon Soul Eater opening 2)

_I'm falling down into my shadow _

_grasping onto every breath_

_As I await the deadly night_

_So scary, But you can't give into this_

_Fear of pumpkin carriages_

_'Cuz all the witches, see it in your eyes_

_See you in your dreams yeah,baby_

_Your nightmares too,_

_That's where I'll find you_

_Fairy blue, it is only for you_

_That I would crush the stars, _

_and put them on display_

_Black paper moon_

_If you really put your faith in me_

_When your lost,_

_here I am forever with your soul_

_Waiting here above you patiently_

_Just like the shining moon..._

_A symbol rises to the surface_

_Of the crimson sweetness_

_That I had submerge the deep within_

_Your destiny Isn't so immutable _

_Anything that you can dream_

_Can also be the fate that you will have_

_Don't try to use deceite on me_

_I will not break,_

_I won't surrender_

_Fairy blue, you are my everything_

_The reason I go on_

_In this captivity eternally_

_If you raise your voice and call for me_

_I will find you, my dear_

_Where ever you may be_

_And I will be sure to set you free _

_From this ensaring curse_

_There are times when no one believes in me_

_And there are times when I'm degrading _

_But even on those times _

_Your heart always echo within my heart_

_This is my promise _

_Fairy blue, it is only for you _

_That I would smash the stars _

_And use them as a sign to to guide you_

_And anytime you're lost or afraid _

_are you can see your dream_

_I want you to look up high _

_Fairy blue, you are my everything_

_The reason that I live_

_In sweet captivity _

_So faithfully _

_And I swear you'll never be alone _

_When you're lost here I am_

_Forever with your souls_

_We can make it through most anything _

_If you can just believe..._

My eyes widned to her singing. It was beautiful. She then jumped from the tree and walked off. I followed her with my eyes, her singing forever within my mind. I fell asleep that night listening to her song on my computer. I found the song on YouTube and found out that Alice actually wrote the song(Not really. Thats a lie).


End file.
